A Royal Tale
by TheDragonFlame09
Summary: The kingdoms of Gryffindor and Slytherin are at war with the other neighboring kingdoms Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. In order for the Gryffindor and the Slytherin kingdom to ally with each other,there must be a marriage between one of the princesses of Gryffindor and the prince of Slytherin. And what would a run in the village lead Hermione and Draco into?Read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

All rights belong to J.K Rowling, I own nothing

Hermione stood on her balcony gazing at the wonderful kingdom of Gryffindor, she had just finished lessons on ballroom dancing and was taking a quick break before heading downstairs for dinner.

"Your highness, would you like me to warm the bath with the green apple scent or the strawberry one?" Her maid Verona asked

Waking up from her train of thoughts she turned around to face Verona.

"The green apple scent please, Verona."

"I shall get the bath ready then your highness."

Verona quickly walked out to prepare her bath, while Hermione went back into her room to pick her dress for the evening.

She picked out a light blue dress, with long sleeves and a pair of royal blue flats.

"Your bath is ready, Princess."

"Thank you Verona,you don't have to assist me, I want to do this myself."

"But your highness,I -"

"No worries Verona, I can do this alone without anyone's help."Hermione said giving her a genuine smile

"Alright princess, but you must let me do your hair."

"Of course." Hermione said walking to her bathroom towards the bathtub

After relaxing in the bathtub for about half an hour, she stepped out and dried quickly put on her dress and walked back to her room, where Verona was waiting for her.

"Ah, your highness-"Verona began

"Would you like me to braid your hair, or do you want to put it in a bun?"

"I don't really mind, you can do whatever you want."

With that being said, Verona twisted Hermione's hair into an elegant bun.

"You like lovely m'lady."Verona said putting on the finishing touches on her hair and placing the tiara on her as well.

"Thank you Verona."Hermione said giving Verona a hug

"It is my duty, your highness, now you must get down to dinner, wouldn't want your family to be waiting?"

Hermione nodded her head and made her way down the stairs towards the dining room.

"Good evening mother,father."Hermione greeted

"You look lovely my dear."Her mother said

"Indeed you do, my little flower, now sit and wait for your sisters, I have important news to tell you all."

"Yes, father."Hermione said taking her seat next to her mum.

10 minutes later, her sisters Bethany and Cecelia had arrive.

"Girls, I have some news to tell you all."

"Now you all know that we are at war with the neighboring kingdoms right?"

Everyone At the table nodded

"Well, the kingdom of Slytherin had decided to help us, but only if one of you become the prince's bride."

"Oh my goodness, you mean one of us will have to marry Prince Draco of Slytherin." Cecelia gasped

"What do you mean one of us? He's obviously going to choose me."

"Oh please Bethany."

"Girls, girls no need to fight over this, the prince will be coming over here for about 4 weeks, where he will be spending time with each of you until he decides which one of you to marry?" Her father said

Both of Hermione's sisters squealed as loud as a pig and took off to their rooms to find the finest dresses to impress the young prince.

"So, father when will the prince be arriving?"

"Tomorrow my dear, tomorrow."

Not feeling hungry anymore Hermione got up.

"If you will excuse me your majesty's, I would like to go back to my room to rest now."

"Of course my dear, rest up." The queen said smiling at her youngest daughter

Hermione left the dining room, and went upstairs to her own room.

She walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed and also change into her nightgown.

She climbed onto her king size canopy bed, and had quickly fallen into a deep sleep, having no idea what will happen tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GET MARRY?"

Draco Malfoy the prince of the Slytherin Kingdom yelled

"Lower your voice Draco, and if you do recall our kingdom is at war."His father King Lucius replied calmly

"But what does me getting marry to some random person have to do with the war?"

"This is no random person my boy, the kingdom of Gryffindor only agreed to our partnership if one of the King's daughters marry you."

"So, I'm going to basically marry some stuck up princess, right?"

"Well, that's for you to decide which one of the princesses to marry, they may be stuck up,bratty or snobby or they may be intelligent,kind,witty, you'll never know unless you meet them."

"I've already informed the servants to pack your things for your stay at their kingdom, now get some rest you have a long journey tomorrow."

Draco groaned and began his walk upstairs to his walked towards his king size bed and laid there thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow.

"Well better have my beauty sleep now or else when I wake up l'm going to look uglier than a troll or my hair will spike up in different places."He shuddered at this and then fell into a deep sleep as soon as his head had touched the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up earlier than anyone in the whole castle besides the servants. Her maid Verona was already standing there waiting for her with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Princess." Verona greeted

"Oh, good morning Verona." Hermione replied rubbing her eyes

"Would you like for me to prepare the bath?"

"Ye-, actually I want to head to the village for a stroll, do you want to come?"

"Princess, you know we have guests today and you know you are forbidden to go to the village, remember what happened when you were 4?"

"Verona you know I wasn't paying attention to the path, I was preoccupied with the little butterfly, I've learned my lesson, please can we go, I promise we'll return early."

"Alright you highness, grab your traveling cloak and boots."

With joy bubbling in her, Hermione got up and grabbed both her boots and one of her traveling cloaks.

She picked the creamed color one with a brown trim and put both that and her boots on.

She followed Verona down to a secret tunnel underneath a cellar in the pantry. They both climbed out of the tunnel and arrive behind what looks like an abandoned bakery.

"Now princess, you must be quick."

"I know Verona, I just want a walk around."

"Freshly baked bread, get them while they're hot." Yelled a baker.

"New selections of fruit, and vegetables." Yelled a farmer

"Are people usually all happily awake and ready this early in the morning."

"Yes your highness they normally are."

Before Hermione can say anything back she bumped into something,rather someone and fell backwards.

"Oi watch where you're going, these robes are expensive."

Hermione got up from the ground and brushed off the dirt from her robes. She looked up and met the eyes of a young man no older than her with expensive robes on and what looks like the guards of Slytherin behind him.

"I'm so sorry your highness." Hermione said realizing who she bumped into

"Well, well, well, what's a maid like yourself doing out here, aren't you suppose to be cleaning and preparing breakfast right now."

"Now that is no way to talk to a pr-" Verona began but was stopped by Hermione

"It's alright Verona, come on we have to get back."

"A what?" Draco Malfoy asked with a sneer

"Is she a princess or something, because she doesn't even look like one, now get out of my sight I don't have time to talk to filthy servants like you,I need to head off somewhere."

Draco and his guards hopped onto their horses and galloped towards the path to the palace.

When he left Verona couldn't hold in her anger anymore.

"How dare he, oh the nerve of him."

"Come on Verona, just forget it, it's alright."

"Princess, you are just too nice, you can't just let someone insult you like that."

"It's fine Verona, now let's head back to the palace."

They both went back to the tunnel and arrived at the palace. Hermione quickly ran up the stairs to her room, Verona following along.

"I'll get the bath ready your highness."

Hermione nodded and went over to her closet to pick out her dress.

She finally chose a white dress with a gold trim around the edges and silver designs all around. She also chose a pair of white flats with a little red fabric rose at the top.

"Princess you bath is ready."

Hermione quickly bathe herself and got out, drying herself with a towel she dressed herself. Pulling the zipper up, she called out to Verona

"Verona can you do my hair?"

"Of course princess."

Hermione walked out of the bathroom wearing her dress and her flats.

"Wow princess, you look stunning in that gown."

"Thank you Verona."

Hermione made her way to the vanity table and sat down. Verona brushed her hair then grab one lock of hair and braided,doing to same on the right side. She used a flower clip to hold the braided hair in place and left the rest of her hair then grabbed her favorite tiara and placed it on her head.

"Oh, miss you are simply beautiful, now head downstairs, don't want your guests to be waiting."

Hermione made her way down the stairs of the west wing and headed out to the front entrance of the castle.

"Hermione, you look absolutely stunning." Her father exclaimed

"So beautiful, now your sisters should be here in a bit, ah here they are now." Her mother said

"Is he here yet?"Cecelia asked

"How do I look?" Bethany asked

"You all look lovely, he should arrive in a minute."

The prince finally arrived at the castle, with a party of 5 guards, 2 butlers and a luggage carrier

"I am so sorry for arriving late your majesty, my men and I got lost in the forest."

"Nothing to worry about, Prince Draco." The King said

"It's an honor to meet you." The Queen greeted

"The honor is mine your highness." Draco said kissing the Queens hand.

"These are my daughters." The queen gestured with her hand to the three young women beside her.

"I'm Bethany."

"Pleasure." Draco said kissing her hand

"I'm Cecelia."she said with a sickly sweet voice

"It's nice to meet you." Draco greeted also kissing her hand

"Pleasure to meet you, your highness, I'm Hermione."

"Lovely to make your acquaintance as well your highness."Draco said kissing her hand, he looked back at the girl, suddenly remembering a similar girl during a run in, in the village, earlier.

"Have we met before, your highness?"he asked her quietly letting go of her hand

Before she could answer, the king interrupted.

"Shall, we head to the dining room for breakfast."

Everyone followed the king to the dining room where the table was already full of delicious food.

Draco took his seat right next to Hermione, her sisters were very jealous upon seeing this.

"So, Prince Draco, what do you like to do around the kingdom?"the king asked

"Well I like to ride my horse, I love to read, I enjoy archery and sword fighting, I also love to play Quidditch."

"Interesting, you're just like our little Hermione, she loves archery, and reading, she's also quite the equestrian, you should probably join her for her lessons."

"Dad." Hermione said blushing a deep shade of red

"I also love horseback riding." Cecelia said

Hermione obviously knew she was lying but didn't say anything.

"I do enjoy a couple of books as well." Bethany added

Hermione also knowing that she was lying, quietly mumbled to herself

"As if, I've never seen you touch any books besides the one for our princess lessons."

Draco obviously didn't hear that, and began stuffing his mouth with small proportions of eggs.

Hermione not feeling very hungry anymore, excused herself from the table and headed upstairs to the library followed by Verona.

"Well, that was certainly interesting your highness."

"Quite hilarious actually, I mean have you seen CeCe on a horse before."

Verona let a giggle out.

"The only things those two care about are dresses, jewels and make-up."

Hermione grabbed a book about Astrology and sat down on her favorite armchair.

"Your highness, what do you think of the young prince."

"He's quite handsome, I won't deny that, and he seems like an interesting person but I don't think we're meant to be."

"What are you talking about princess, you're an intelligent and beautiful girl, while your sisters are well all snobby and well you know."

"And you both have like the same interests."

"I mean remember our run-in, in the village, he was quite rude, a bit of a narcissist, and a bit arrogant as well."

"He does have quite a temper, and does get annoyed when things don't go his way."Hermione added

"Nonsense princess, he won't hurt you, if he does I help knock some sense into him."

Both girls giggled at this, Hermione went back to her book while Verona dusted the table behind her.

Soon it was time for Hermione's archery lesson, but what she didn't expect was that her sisters and the prince were already there...

* * *

Left a little cliffy hope you all enjoyed this story, please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

Soon it was time for Hermione's archery lesson, but what she didn't expect was that her sisters and the prince were already there.

Hermione changed into her "Huntress" outfit and quickly braided her hair. She grabbed her bow and her quiver, she then headed outside but only to meet the prince and her 2 annoying sisters who were giggling non-stop.

"Oh, I didn't know you were going to come here princess."Prince Draco said walking upto her.

"Well, it is time for my archery lesson."

Not a moment too soon Antonio, Hermione's archery trainer had finally arrived.

"I am so sorry for running late, your highness I was caught up on some important papers and documents."

"Oh, I am so sorry I didn't notice your highnesses." He said finally spotting the other three.

"It's alright Antonio, shall we begin and you guys can also practice with the bows and arrows over there." Hermione said pointing to the little shed.

"Alrighty then princess, I believe you know the drill, back straight, shoulders back, hands on the bow and arrow, eye on the target and shoot."

The arrow was released from the bow and landed right in the middle of the target.

"Bullseye, that was perfecto princess, now how about we try it from a further distance."

Hermione and her tutor continued this, while Draco was trying to make a perfect shot.

He pulled his bow back and released the arrow, the arrow landed right in the middle of the target.

"Good job, Prince Draco, let me try." Bethany said

She grabbed the bow and quiver, and stood right beside Draco. She struggled with holding the bow,so when she released the arrow, it didn't exactly hit the target but headed straight for Hermione.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnnnn!


	5. Chapter 5

"WATCH OUT FOR THE ARROW!"

But before she could react to anything, the arrow had already strike her leg.

"Oh my goodness, quickly anyone take her to the infirmary, quick!" Antonio yelled

Draco swooped her up and turned around to face Antonio.

"Which way is the infirmary Antonio?"

"Right over there."Antonio said pointing to the little building on the right

Draco nodded his head and picked up his pace .

They've arrived at the infirmary, Draco placed Hermione on the bed, while the doctor came out to tend to her wounds.

"Thank you your highness." Hermione said to him

"Um, no problem."Draco replied

The doctor had removed the arrow from her leg, and cleaned up the wound.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry your highness."

He continued to clean the wound,then he applied some cream on it to stop it from infecting, after that he wrapped a bandage around her leg.

"You were lucky enough to not get the arrow too deep into your leg your highness, you will be able to walk but please be careful."

Hermione nodded her head, and was about to get off the bed but Draco stopped her.

"Allow me princess." He picked her up in bridal style and carried her out the infirmary.

"Thank you Doctor." She yelled back as Draco carried her out the room

When they were finally alone Draco couldn't help it but to stare at the beautiful brownish golden hair had been braided and swept to the side, she had no makeup on but she still looked beautiful, her lips looked soft and pink, her skin was a bit pale but nonetheless soft in his touch. She was different from her sisters no doubt about that.

"Um, I think you can leave me here now."she said waking him up from his train of thoughts

"Sorry princess, can't let you hurt your self anymore, now where's your room?"

"Er, up the stairs in the west wing."

"Alright."

He carried her through the halls and they had finally arrived at her room.

He opened the door to her room, her room was very spacious, with a flower and butterfly wallpaper and a cream background, there was a big desk on the side of her room, her bed was on the right, bookshelves were also present, her vanity table surprisingly only held a brush, some hair clips, and also her jewelry box. There was also a door leading out to the balcony, a fireplace with some couches/armchairs around it, and in the middle of the room was a huge chandelier.

"Nice room."

"Thanks." Hermione said blushing

He placed her delicately on her bed and was about to leave but Hermione stopped him.

"Thank you again, for carrying me up here and to the infirmary."

"Like I said before, no problem." He said giving her a genuine smile

Hermione returned the smile and then he turned around and lefther room.

* * *

Now Draco Malfoy had no idea why he had just smile at her, is he falling for her?

Shaking his head at the thought he decided to return to his room to rest a bit before lunch.

He sat in front of the fireplace, thinking about the young princess.

"She's kind and a bit of a feisty one,she was even scared of the arrow, and to top all of that she's intelligent yet absolutely beautiful." Draco dazed off into la la la land still thinking about Hermione until a maid came in,to inform him that lunch was ready.

He got up, and followed her out to the dining room, with a different kind of feeling in his insides.

* * *

So what do you guys think of this chapter? Please leave your reviews and take care of yourself

-For now mischief has been managed


	6. Chapter 6

All through lunch Bethany stared at Hermione, with guilt in her eyes, while Draco focused on his food,Cecelia didn't even say anything at all and silently ate her food. The king noticed that something was not right, so he decided to break the silence.

"Did anything happen today during your lessons?" He asked with a smile

"No, nothing happened father." Hermione answered

"Are you sure?"

Hermione, Draco and her sisters nodded and continued eating their lunch.

Before her Father or Mother could asked any further questions, Hermione excused herself from the table and headed back to her room for some peace and quiet. Draco doing the same, he quickly caught up to her and decided to start a conversation.

"So,um, about earlier in the village, I'm sorry for saying all those unkind words."

"It's alright, your highness."

"Please call me Draco, Hermione."

She nodded her head and continued her walked down the hall.

"Do you want to go to the stables, I'm feeling a bit bored and would like to ride my horse right now."

"But, your leg."

"Oh please, it doesn't even hurt that much anymore."

"Ok then Hermione, but I challenge you to a race."

"Bring it on."

Then both walked outside to the stables where Draco's horse had already been taken care of.

"This is Sirius."

"He looks like a decent horse." Hermione said

"This is my horse, Lilac." She said pointing to the horse in the next stall.

"She looks like a nice horse, well what are you waiting for?"Draco asked

"You to hurry up." Hermione said with a smirk and opened the gate to let her horse out.

She quickly hopped on Lilac, Draco doing the same.

"From here to the end of the track?"

"Okay then, ready set go!"

The both of them and their horses took off, with Draco in the lead, Hermione slowly catching on.

"Draco there's a beetle in your hair."

"What, get it off, get it off." He said stopping his horse while, whacking his hair

"Hahahahaha." Hermione zoomed past him still laughing

"Hey, you cheater."

"Well, you were the one who was scare of a bug in your hair."

"Grr."

"Alright then princess, a rematch."

"Ok."

They continued their little races until dinner. For Draco this had been a wonderful day, spending time with Hermione was now the only thing he wish he could do for the rest of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Bethany and Cecelia had followed both Hermione and Draco outside to the stables, they stayed hidden from sight, fuming with jealousy as their sister and the prince were having a wonderful time together, than he had with them.

"You don't think he'll choose her do you?"Cecelia asked

"Not when I'm around."Bethany said, heading back to the castle Cecelia following along.

"What should we do?" Cecelia asked

"Hmm, we could do something to the prince and then blame it on her."

"How about poison in his drink?"

"That could work, but don't let him drink it."Cecelia nodded her head

They both continued their scheming until it was time for action.

Hermione and Draco had return from their little race around the track and headed off to their rooms to clean up for dinner.

Bethany and Cecelia quietly snuck into the kitchens. Bethany pour the little bag of powdered poison into a goblet, while Cecelia was on the look out.

"Ok let's go."Bethany said to CeCelia

But hidden in the shawdows was Verona, she had seen everything,she quickly headed upstairs to warn the young princess, but it was already too late, Hermione had just finish cleaning herself up and was already downstairs in the dining room.

* * *

The food had arrived, everyone had taken their seats, the goblets had arrived,their plan was now in action.

Hermione took a goblet of orange juice, and was about to put in on her lips, but there was something funny about it, it had a bit of white powder on the side and it smelled different.

"There's poison in my orange juice."

Bethany and CeCelia suddenly paled with an expression as if they've seen a ghost, while the King was raging.

"WHO DID THIS?"

"GUARDS QUESTION ALL THE STAFF IN THE KITCHEN, DO NOT REST UNTIL I KNOW WHO HAD PUT POISON IN MY LITTLE FLOWERS CUP!"

The guards all headed out to interrogate the maids in the kitchen. The king calmed down, and then looked over to Hermione.

"Hermione, how did you know they was some poison in your drink?"

"When I was studying potions with professor Snape, he showed me the different types of poison and how they smell like, father."

No one spoke for a moment, they were all processing this.

"And you learned this all in one day?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Wow, that's simply magnificent."

"Indeed it is your majesty."

Suddenly the doors open and someone came rushing in.

"Princess are you alright?" Verona asked

Hermione nodded her head

"I saw what happened in the kitchens your majesty's." Verona said turning to the King and Queen

"It was your daughters princess Bethany and CeCelia, who put the poison in her cup."

Everyone gasped at this.

"How dare you accuse us of this treason, guards where are you arrest her." Bethany yelled

A guard who was in the kitchen quickly came in the show the king his discoveries.

"Your majesty, I've found something that in the kitchens, an earring."The guard said showing everyone a sapphire tear drop earring.

"Wait a minute I remember giving Bethany the same pair for her 21th birthday 5 months ago, and it looks like," the Queen turned to look at her daughters ear"there's only one earring left."

"Guards take Bethany and CeCelia to their rooms, and make sure to lock them up, I'll see to them tomorrow morning."

"Of course your majesty." The guards grabbed both of their arms and led them upstairs to their rooms.

After they had left, no one had the appetite to eat anything anymore, so they all left the dining room bidding each other good night, while heading off to their own rooms.

"Well, that was quite interesting, I never thought my sisters would ever do that." Hermione said to Verona

"I guess they were jealous, your highness, because of all the time you are spending with the young prince."

"Yeah, but I don't really know if killing me will cause Draco to pick one of them, I mean have you seen any of them try to hold a conversation without talking about how they look."

Both of the girls giggled at this, and headed to Hermione's room.

Hermione soon got ready for me bed and had already fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow.

* * *

Draco headed back to his room after dinner to mail his father a letter, telling him to send the engagement ring he had, custom made for one of the princesses.

The ring had a diamond in the middle, and 2 red roses made of rubies on the side, with emeralds as the leaves. He'd gotten his inspiration from his mothers garden of roses, and had decided that it was time .

He sent the letter away via owl and got ready for bed.

Sleep had claimed him away as soon as his head had hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

After the whole fiasco at dinner, Hermione and Draco spent a lot of time with each other, horseback riding, shooting targets, and having sword fights or having little conversations,only drew them both together.

As for Bethany and CeCelia, they weren't punished that much,mainly because they both came up with lies that proved that they were innocent. But that still didn't stop them from coming up with another plan to drive the prince away from their younger sister.

Draco and Hermione had just returned from their little game of sword fighting. Both were exhausted but nevertheless they both had a great time together.

"That was fun wasn't it."

"Sure it was." Draco said with sarcasm but there was a playful twinkle in his eyes

"Can't get over the fact that a girl had just beaten you in sword fighting can you?"

"No."Draco said with a pout

"Well now I've just proved girls are better at sword fighting considering I've won 3 of the battles out of 5."Hermione said with a smirk

"Okay, okay you don't have rub it in, gosh Hermione." Draco said in mock annoyance

"I'll see you later then."

"Yeah." Draco said giving her a kiss on the cheek

Hermione was surprised at this and blushed furiously. She gave him a quick wave and headed upstairs to change.

* * *

Bethany and CeCelia were walking around the castle in hopes of finding the young prince. Finally spotting him near the south entrance, plan B of getting Draco away from Hermione had finally began.

With both of their backs straight, and cleared throats, they both walked down the hall where Draco was and started chatting.

"Do you remember the time when our dear sister was engaged to that other guy but then he broke the engagement?"

"Oh yeah, it was because she cheated on him with this other guy from a different kingdom." **( A/N I feel very bad for writing this please forgive me)**

"Do you think she is going to go behind Prince Draco and meet another guy?"

"I don't know, but let's hope for the best for him."

They both walked away leaving Draco in confusion, shock, were running around his head like crazy.

"Engaged...cheated...different guy...me..."

 **(A/N again I am so sorry)**

He quickly ran upstairs in anger to his room, anger and confusion taking over him. The two sisters stayed hidden in the shadows but had managed to see Draco's reaction,with a malicious look in their eyes they made their way to,where they were positive that,Draco and Hermione would be meeting later.

* * *

Hermione had just finished cleaning herself up, and was having a happy conversation about Draco with Verona.

"He's actually really sweet, when you get to know him."

"See princess, I knew someday you both will come around."

Glancing at the clock on her wall, Hermione got up from her seat and grabbed her royal blue traveling cloak with a silver trim. She quickly put it on and told Verona that she will be back. She walked out of her room and headed to the was already their but this time his expression was no longer the mischievous and playful one but was replaced by anger and a look of betrayal.

"Draco what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?You're asking me what's wrong,first of all your highness you should address me as Prince Draco or your highness."

"Please, tell me what's wrong, did I offend you, I'm so sorry please tell me Draco." Hermione pleaded grabbing his arm

"Get your filthy hands off me and you shall address me as Prince Draco as I said so before."

"Now shouldn't you be with your boyfriend right now or are you going to meet another guy after this."

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about, I don't even ha-"

"Don't try to deny it, never knew you were the cheating type,Granger." Draco said her last name with venom

"Draco please I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what get your filthy self out of my sight, think you can win me that easily didn't you."He shoved her down and left the garden angrily leaving Hermione in tears.

Bethany and CeCelia had watched the scene from behind the bushes and were now having evil grins on their faces. They had finally succeeded. Then both of them quickly left the gardens and headed back to the castle.

Verona had ran out to find the young princess that she had forgot her hair clip but instead of seeing Draco and Hermione, she saw a distraught Hermione sitting on the floor crying her eyes out.

She quickly came over and wrapped her arms around the crying princess.

"It's alright princess, come on lets head back to your room, I'll tell your parents you will be skipping dinner alright."

Hermione nodded her head and silently walked back to the castle, with Verona still holding her.

* * *

Well there you have it guys, Chapter 8, now tell me on a scale of 1-10 how much do you hate the 2 sisters.

For now mischief has been managed


	9. Chapter 9

For the past 15 years of her life Verona had worked in the palace, serving as a maid for princess Hermione, she had always seen Hermione as a bright and cheerful girl who always saw the best in people. The only time Verona had seen Hermione cry was when she had accidentally crashed into a sharp sword that her father had told her not to go near, she ended up crying because she'd cut herself.

But Verona had never seen her cry this much.

"I d-don't k-know what happened, one moment we were all happily spending time together, the next he's flaring with anger ."

"Did I-I do something w-wrong Verona?"

"I'm sure it was a misunderstanding princess."

"I just don't know Verona."

"Come on princess, I know you're stronger than this."

"I'm sorry Verona, I've never been this hurt before, please let me be."

Verona signed and left Hermione's room, quietly walking down to the dining room, in deep thought.

* * *

Everyone was present at the dining table all except Hermione, the king had asked Verona where she was and all he got as an answer was,"she's busy right now and couldn't come for dinner."

The king brushed the whole topic of Hermione not joining them at the dinner table and continued eating his meal.

Draco couldn't help it but to asked the king the question that had been on his mind all evening

"Your majesty, I was just wondering, have any of your daughters been engaged to anyone else?"

"No, none of them have been engaged to anyone else."

Upon hearing this, Draco's insides were instantly filled with guilt, he had yelled at her and had hurt her for something that never happened. He was about to go and find her but a loud explosion had made him lose his balance.

"What's happening?"

"It looks like we're being attacked."

"YOUR MAJESTY,A MAN BY THE NAME OF SINCLAIR ELOISE FROM THE KINGDOM OF SLYTHERIN IS ATTACKING THE CASTLE!" A guard yelled

"No!" Both Draco and the said in unison

"It can't be, I thought I had banished him to an island no one could escape." The king said in shock

"Clearly he had escaped and had managed to get my father to attack the castle."

"Is Hermione still up in her room?"

"Oh no, Verona go get her now."

"Right away your majesty."

Verona quickly ran up the grand staircase in search of the young princess.

* * *

"Princess, the castle is under attack please come with me."

"He's back for revenge isn't he?"

"Princess?"

"No, Verona I'm not letting him go this time,he had threatened this family once, but not today."

* * *

 _Many years ago a man by the name Sinclair Eloise, had wanted nothing but the crown of Gryffindor to himself, he had worked his way up to become the King's right hand man. One day he had attempted to kil princess Hermione when she was out riding her horse. But she was saved by a guard who was patrolling the area, he had pushed her away from the poisonous arrow and tackle Sinclair downed. When the king had heard about this he had been enraged, he'd exiled Sinclair, never to come back to the kingdom ever again the king had added major security in order to keep him in, but he had somehow managed to get through and was now back for revenge._


	10. Chapter 10

"Verona, he tried to kill us all off one by one, unless my father give him the crown he would spare our lives, but my father managed to capture and exile him, now it's my turn to finally end it."

Hermione walked over to a tapestry of a rose, and moved it to a side, hidden behind it was a door.

Hermione opened it, revealing a small room with a few armor stands and a sword.

"This is my secret armory, I've never told anyone about this ever since I started sword fighting."

Hermione grabbed the gold and sapphire hilt sword with a steel blade.

"I also had this secretly made for me, years ago but I've never used it that much."

Hermione walked over to her armor stand, this was another one of her "Huntress" outfits but it was made of a stronger material. It was midnight blue with a gold trim and had a leather belt with a silver buckle

Hermione quickly slipped it on, tying her hair into a ponytail and putting the hood on she walked out of the room, concealing the hidden door again.

She also grabbed her combat boots, putting them as fast as she can.

With a quiver and bow on her back, she picked up the sword and headed outside.

"Please be careful princess."

Hermione nodded her head, and ran swiftly down the stairs.

* * *

Now out in the battle field Hermione was searching for Sinclair, while blocking a hit from a Slytherin guard.

Another one had snuck up on her but she quickly knocked him out with her sword.

Antonio was also there fighting, Hermione made her way closer to him. She blocked a hit that was meant for him, and manage to push the guard down.

"Thank you." Antonio said

"Not a problem Antonio."

His eyes widen with shock, and his throat was now dry.

"Princess what, you, here."

*Ahem* "What are you doing here?"

"I need to find Sinclair and end this for good."

"Knowing how stubborn you can be princess, I won't stop you."

Hermione smiled and adjusted her hood.

She ran around the castle in hopesof finding Sinclair.

"Ah, the target has been locked." Hermione said spotting Sinclair

She made her way over to where he was, but it appears that he was talking to someone.

Hermione hid behind a fountain and finally spotted who he was talking to.

Her father.

* * *

Hermione hop over the bench and snuck up on Sinclair, hearing bits of the conversation they were having

"I believe that this will be the end of the reign of the Grangers, now will it not?"

"Not when I'm still alive."

Sinclair drew his sword high in the air and was ready to strike the king, but with her cat like reflexes she was able to jump in and block the hit.

"What the?"

"Its been quite a while hasn't it Sinclair?" Hermione said

"What, how, who are you?"

"Let me give you a hint here, you had tried to kill me years ago when I was out riding my horse."

Suddenly realizing who it was, a malicious smile was on his face.

"My, my, how fast you've grown young princess."

"Never knew you were the one to grow to become a warrior."

"Grrr."

"Now enough of this chit chat, I've come back with an army of Slytherin guards who I've gathered up, under the Kings nose, but I've also came back to finish what I should've done years ago."

He had try to knock Hermione's sword out of her hand but she was much quicker. She dodged his attacks, and got him right back. He was injured but that didn't stopped him from continuing the fight.

Now it was a battle between man and woman. Hermione blocked his attacks again, and trying her best to knock the sword off his hands.

"You are quick, young princess, but not quick enough for this." The arrow from his bow was making its way towards the king, lunging towards her father to shield him from the arrow, it had managed to plunged into her arm.

Clutching her left arm, she grabbed her sword with her other hand, she walked towards him. She'd knocked him down to his feet and pointed the sword at him.

"It's best that you end this now, for you have lost this battle."

"Oh are you sure about that." He quickly grabbed his sword and got up to his feet again.

Hermione drawled her bow out, aiming the arrow directly at him.

"Yes I'm quite sure." He took a step back and tripped over a rock.

"It won't be an easy win for you princess." He grabbed his sword once again and had managed to stab her leg.

"Argh." Hermione yelled in pain

Suddenly someone came from out of the shadows and had knocked Sinclair out.

"Who said that girls are better than boys?" A playful voice that belonged to Draco asked

With Sinclair knocked out and most of the Slytherin guards he had somehow managed to gather, were fleeing. The Gryffindor kingdom was now safe from any threats that could harm them ever again.

Thankfully no one had died, some were minorly injured, the castle was still in shape no damages were made,the only thing that remained broken was Hermione's heart.

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also Thankyou so much for reading my story and leaving your reviews, seeing someone leave a review/fav/follow always makes me happy, so again thank you everyone.

-For now mischief has been managed


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione limped towards the infirmary, still clutching her bleeding arm.

"Over here your highness." A doctor called

She slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. The doctor cleaned up the blood on both her arm and leg, he then applied some cream and then wrapped the bandage around her arm/leg.

Thanking the doctor, she walked back to the castle, where everyone was gathered in the throne room.

"Oh Hermione, are you alright?" Her mother asked coming over to hug her

"I'm fine mom."

"What were you thinking, you could've been killed again."

"But I'm right here, alive but a bit injured, aren't I father.

"You were a hero out there, not only have you saved my life but the others as well."The king said embracing her

"Princess, oh my goodness, thank the lord that you're alive." Verona said

Hermione smiled at her,and pulled her into a hug.

"Well, I'll make sure Sinclair will be punished severely this time." Her father said leaving the room, her mother and sisters following

The only person that was left was Draco and Hermione.

Hermione was about to turn around to leave as well, but Draco had grabbed her wrist.

"What do you want, your highness?"

"Please, Hermione I'm sorry."

"You think that's going to fix everything or make me forget what you said to me."

She pulled away from his grip, but Draco managed to pull her waist closer to him and kissed her.

"Please forgive me." He murmured when they finally pulled apart.

Hermione was now blushing many different shades of red

"I love you, princess and I promise I protect and love you forever," Hermione gasped as he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box, that contained an engagement ring,"Princess Hermione I know it's a bit soon but,will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?"

"Yes." Hermione said with tears in her eyes

Draco was overwhelmed with joy and kissed her again.

"I love you my too, Prince Charming." Hermione said as they pulled apart.

* * *

"I always knew that they end up with each other." The Queen said to her husband who was also hiding with her behind the door

"It was pretty obvious."

"Well, now we have a wedding to plan don't we love."

"Yep."

The Queen and King left the both of them alone, and headed towards the kitchen for some celebratory cake, with the same thought on their mind.

That their youngest daughter, is going to get marry.

.


	12. Chapter 12

1 month later...

Hermione stood there in front of the aisle, in a long sleeved white wedding dress with ivory beadings around the bottom. Her hair was in an elegant bun, with a few curls cascading down her face, she wore minimum makeup, only lipgloss, mascara and eyeliner.

Her father walked her up the aisle and gave her hand to Draco.

He was wearing an expensive black tux with some black shoes, his hair was a bit gelled back, he took her hand and smiled at her.

*Skipping to the I do part.*

"Do you Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy of Slytherin, take Princess Hermione Jean Granger of Gryffindor as your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do."

"And do you Princess Hermione Jean Granger take Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband."

"I do."

(They both exchanged rings)

"With the power invested in me you may-," Before the priest could finish Draco had already pulled her into a kiss.

"Kiss the bride." He finished

The wedded couple stood up there smiling at each other and getting lost in each others eyes.

Finally our Gryffindor princess, has united with her Slytherin prince.

 _And They Both Lived Happily Ever After,_

 _The End_


	13. Surprise

Hey guys, TDF here, I just want to thank all of you for reading my story and leaving your reviews.

A big thank you to:

JayFan67

Creative WriterXAnimal Lover

katiecake14

Yer a wizard Harry

cddokey

Rising moon

exlibris93

Kunoichi-akane-chan

sparkle72638

Melor10

SerpentofDarkness

klaus89

NerdyBookLover4879

Clainha

Trina Tiffany

VeraDeDiamant

La Belladonna

gurman

pinkcrazyness

Princess Amalee

(I believe that should be everyone,and I'm sorry if I've forgotten to mention your name.)

But there's also some more news, this is not the end of the story, there won't be a sequel (yet) but the story is going to continue until, I feel like it's time to start something new.I hoped you all enjoyed my story please leave your reviews they all mean a lot to me (I love reading people's thoughts on my story),again thank you for reading my story,

-And for now mischief has been managed.


	14. Chapter 13

_About 2 months after the wedding_

Hermione sat down in front of the balcony staring down at the garden below her, she'd just moved into the new castle Draco,his father Lucius and her father had just finished. The castle was a wedding gift to her, and so that the both of them could live  
in peace.

"Hermione love, are you there?" A voice that belonged to her husband asked waking her up from her thoughts.

"I'm out in the balcony."

He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, just staring down into the garden."

"You're not going to stay her all day right?"

"Nope unless you are, race you down to the stables."

Hermione quickly ran out of their room, leaving Draco chasing her.

"Oi come back here."

They had both finally reached the stables, Draco was out of breath while Hermione showed no sign of exhaustion or panting.

"H...How, are...you...not...tired?" Draco asked panting

"I just have a lot of energy." Hermione answered shrugging

"So a race to the waterfalls."

"Bring it on, teddy bear."

"Come on Hermione what's with the nicknames."

"But you are my little teddy bear Draco."

Draco playfully rolled her eyes and hopped onto his horse. Hermione doing the same with her horse.

"Ready... Set... Go." And they both took off to the waterfalls near the forest.

Hermione and Draco had finally reached their destination. Hermione hopped down from her horse, Draco doing the same but this time he snuck up on her and tackled her.

"Draco get off." Hermione said while giggling

"Nope."

Hermione turned her head around to face him, and brought her face closer to his. Then she quickly pecked his cheeks

"Now will you let me go."

"Still no."

She rolled her eyes and quickly kissed his lips.

"Now."

Draco finally released her and gave her one of his famous smirks.

"Looks like I win this round then."

"In your dreams, teddy bear."

Draco let out an annoyed huff and walked towards the waterfall.

"Draco love, come back." Hermione yelled after him

But he continued to walk. With a sigh she reluctantly followed him. When she finally caught up with him, she was surprised to see a smirk on his face once again.

"Oh, no."

Draco had pushed her into the water and was now laughing hysterically.

"Grrr." Hermione grabbed his legs and pulled him in.

"Hahahahha, revenge is sweet."

"I'll get you later for that my little flower."

They continued to play in the water until nightfall. Hermione and Draco both hopped onto their horses and headed back home to dry themselves. Hermione went into the bathroom first, she took a quick shower,drying herself afterwards, and put on some clean  
clothes that Verona left out for her. Draco doing the same as well.

Hermione feeling a bit bored, grabbed her book and began to read. It has been 30 minutes and Draco was still in the bathroom.(probably going through all his hair products.) Her eyes were a bit droopy now but she still continued to read until, she couldn't  
take it anymore.

Draco walked out of the bathroom, in his dry clothes and made his way over to the opposite side of the bed.

He sat down and looked behind him to see that his wife had already fallen asleep.

With a smile on his face he adjusted her body so that her head could touch the pillow and so that she could stay comfortable. He grabbed the duvet and placed it over her.

"Sweet Dreams, my little flower." He said placing a kiss on her forehead, sliding in next to her andwrapping,an arm around her petite waist before falling asleep as well.


	15. Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry if this is not what you were expecting but I just wanted to give you guys a hint on what's happening in the next chapter. Well, all you need to worry about is who's coming back in the next chapter and I'll know you guys won't like who it is or who they are. That's all it is for now, thank you everyone, I hope you enjoyed this story.

-And for now mischief managed


	16. Chapter 14

Two hooded figures trudged through the forest, they had seen a little cottage up ahead. They silently made their way towards it.

The first hooded one raised her hand to knock on the wooden door. Waiting for what seems like 2 minutes,someone had finally opened it. Behind the door was a short, and plump woman. She smiled at the two and gestured them in.

They both entered the cottage and took a seat on woman doing the same as well.

"I assume you want to see the finished product." The woman asked, the two nodded

"Now this potion as I've told you before will make the drinker feel negative and even hatred for the first person they see. And I've made it so that it smells like tea, so that would be a perfect disguise."

"Yes, excellent."

"Exactly what we needed."

"Here is your payment." The girl pulled out a sack of gold and handed it to the old woman.

"Pleasure to be doing business with the both of you." The woman said

"We must be best on our way, we have a delivery to make."

The two of them stood up and headed for the door and bade the woman goodbye.

With malicious smirks on their faces they made their way out of the forest,onto the path towards the castle where Draco and Hermione were residing at .

"Now,let's give our dearest sister her late wedding gift."

* * *

Well, have you guys guess who it is or who they are? If you did feel free to comment your guess. And I also apologize for the mistake in the chapters. I'll try to fix them. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

-For now mischief has been managed.


	17. Chapter 15

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night to see that Draco had a firm grip around her waist and was sleeping peacefully beside her. She slowly removed herself from his arms,careful not to wake him up she got out of the bed and grabbed her robe.

Feeling a need for fresh air,she opened thedoors leading to the balcony. Looking down below the balcony,she saw two hooded figures make their way towards the front entrance to the castle.

Intruders?Spies?Who could they be?And where are the guards?

Hermione made her way over to the bed to wake up Draco.

Draco stirred in his sleep, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Love,it's too early,go back to sleep." He said groggily

"Draco someone is breaking into our castle,oh for the love of-,wake up!" She hit his arm as hard as she can

"Alright,I'm up."

"Good, now hurry up and put on your robe or cloak."

"Relax love, don't stress out, probably some strangers in need of a place to stay for the night."

Hermione raised an eyebrow,at him.

"Fine let's head downstairs and see who it is or who they are."

"And if I don't wake up early for my pancakes,I promise that I will get you for that."He muttered under his breath

"What was that, love?" Hermione asked

"Nothing." He said quickly

"Shh,listen."

"Where do you think their room is?"A familiar voice said

"Try the top floor." Another familiar voice said

"Draco-," Hermione whispered

"Is that Bethany and Cecelia?"

"By the sounds of it, I think it is." He whispered back

"Should we surprise them?"

"Well, what are you wanting for, come on."

Hermione and Draco made their way behind the two.

"Do you hear that?" Bethany asked

"Are we being followed?"

"Too right you are,and may I ask why you ladies are here,in the middle of the night in which I am suppose to be getting my beauty sleep?" Draco asked

Surprise by the sound of his voice that both jumped.

"Oh, we...er."

"What are you holding in your hand?" Hermione asked when she spotted something in Bethany's hand

"Oh um,this is your gift."

"Really?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at her

"Yes really."

"And must you sneak into our castle just to deliver it."

Both of their mouths were now shut and they didn't even make a sound.

"What are you two really up to?" Draco asked

Hermione took the bottle from Bethany's hand and opened it.

"Hmm smells like coffee, but I'm pretty sure that it isn't coffee,must be some type of potion or something."

"Are you trying to poison us?"

"Um."

"Wait a minute, I think,correct me if I'm wrong, that this might be a hate potion."

"The smell is getting a bit stronger now and coffee scent is starting to fade."

Both of them pale and decided to make a room for it.

"Guards get them."

Then out of nowhere 4 guards grabbed both of their arms, holding onto them tightly so that they couldn't escape.

"Hermione love,what should we do with them?"

"Well, my little teddy bear,"Draco gave her a frown" I think we should tell my parents first and then we could send them to you know where."

"Oh." Draco said realizing what she was talking about

"My aren't you just in a evil mood today." Draco smirked

"No,just want to teach them a lesson."

Both of them were trembling in fear, obviously scared of what Hermione and Draco were going to do to them.

"Guards take them back home, and tell my parents about what they've done, also tell them as punishment they should send them to you know where."

"Yes, your highness." The guards took the both of them away, leaving Hermione and Draco alone in the hall.

"That was amazing love." Draco said as he kissed her cheek

"It was nothing Draco, just wanted to teach them a lesson."

"Well, I guess we should head back to bed now, I think we're having toast for breakfast tomorrow."

Draco groaned while Hermione giggled

"I'm kidding, we always have pancakes for breakfast."

Draco let out a little growl, and proceeded to picking her up bridal style; and carrying her to their room.

"Draco put me down, now."

"Never."

"Please."

"Nope."

"Not this again."

"Heheheh."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and gave Draco a quick kisson the lips.

He let her down, feeling triumphant.

"Now I'm going to go to bed, because I want some pancakes in the morning."Draco said walking over to the bed and finally laying down on it.

Hermione doing the same as well.

"That was certainly interesting."

"Never knew my sisters were that determine."

"Oh please, whatever they try to do to us won't work, because I love you very much."

"I love you too, now I thought you wanted your beauty sleep,something along the lines of,I want pancakes."

Draco let out and chuckle and wrap an arm around her before giving her a kiss on her forehead and falling asleep as well.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think of chapter 15? I hoped you guys enjoyed it.

-And for now mischief has been managed


	18. Epilogue

_4 years and a few months later..._

* * *

 _The 4 kingdoms had all decided to end all their rivalries and had all signed a peace treaty. The Kingdomswere now able to trade and invest in more businesses,creating a even greater bond with each other._

* * *

Princess Hermione made her way towards the Royal study where her husband was right now, going over some important documents.

She quietly opened to door, and quickly walked inside.

"Draco."

Looking up from the papers, he smiled when he saw Hermione.

"What it is love?"

"You know your mother is hosting a ball tonight at our castle right?"

Draco groaned and put his face between his hands.

"I forgot, is there something we need to do to help?"

"Actually yes, we need to make it there on time,you know your mother is not a patient woman."

"Alright I'll get ready."

"Thank you,love." Hermione pecked his cheeks and left the room

Draco doing the same as well.

Soon it was getting dark, and the guest were starting to arrive.

Hermione was busy getting ready and almost lost track of time. She was in a long sleeve midnight blue dress with snowflake designs around the bottom and little white beads surrounding the snowflakes.

Draco was in a black tuxedo and was also busy with getting ready.

"Draco are you ready?"

"Yes." Draco said as he put on the finishing touches to his platinum blonde hair.

He turned around to face his wife, his jaw almost dropped.

"You look stunning love."

"And you look handsome, come on letsgo before your mother throws a fit."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's and they bothproceeded to walking towards the ballroom.

"Ah, there you are darlings, you look wonderful tonight." Queen Narcissa said to the both of them, giving them kisses on their cheeks

"Look there's Blaise and Theo, I'm going to talk to them for a bit, I be back love."

"Don't worry Draco, I think I've spotted Ginny and Luna over there."

"Ok,love you." Draco give her a kiss on the forehead and walked towards his friends, Hermione doing the same as well.

They both talked to their friends and caught up on the things that were happening in their lives.

"M'lady, may I have the honor of asking you to a dance." Draco said playfully to Hermione

"Of course." Hermione placed her hand on top of his and made their way towards the middle.

"Have I told you, you look absolutely lovely tonight?"

"Yes, you have."Hermione replied with a smile

"Draco can we stop,I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Yeah shall we sit down?"

"Actually can we go to the garden."

"Sure, my love."

They both made their way to the gardens,which was covered with a lot of snow.

"Draco you know it's Christmas right, and you know that it's the season of giving."

"Yes." Draco replied slowly

"Well, I just wanted to give you your gift."

"Oh Hermione, you know you don't have to give me anything, you being here next to me and married to me is the best gift in the world, but I am curious about whatever you've gotten for me.

Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm.

"Well, what you need to know is that you won't received it for a few months."

"Have you gotten me a new house or something?"

"No, think about it Draco."

Draco had a confused look at his face until he looked down to see that Hermione had her hand on her stomach.

"Wait, your,oh my goodness."

Hermione nodded her head and give him a smile.

"I'm going to be, oh this is a lot to take in."

Draco took a deep breath and regained his composure

"I'm going to be a father."

"Oh my goodness, must tell my father to make gold cribs, would you like diamonds or sapphires on them, or how about both?"

"Draco, are you serious, you're worrying about that."

"Would you like the bottles to have diamonds too love?"

"DRACO!"

"Sorry love I'm just overwhelmed, I can't believe it."

"Now what about the blankets, silk or wool?"

He continued this for about ten more minutes, until Hermione thought of a way to finally shut him up.

She kissed his lips for a few seconds and pull away.

"Finally Draco, are you really worried about that?"

"Heheh sorry." He gave her a sheepish laugh

"What I want to know is that, is that is it going to be a boy or girl?"

"Whatever the gender, we will still love him or her."

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too Hermione."

"Now what about those gold cribs."

Hermione whacked his arm, and gave him a soft kiss on the under the moonlight in each other's arms with happiness bubbly inside of them for there will be a new member of the family arriving in a few more months.

Now I know this story is about to end but remember the end is only just the beginning of another story. (Sound familiar)

* * *

Oh my goodness,I can't believe this is the end. I had fun writing this story, but don't fret readers I'm writing a new story, so stay tuned for that. And I hoped you all enjoyed this story.

-For now good bye and mischief has been managed.

Thank you all, for a wonderful summer :)


End file.
